Since launched in 2007, Individualized Care for At-Risk Older Adults, a National Institute of Nursing Research (NINR)-funded institutional NRSA training program based at the University of Pennsylvania School of Nursing (Penn Nursing) has successfully prepared a cadre of new nurse scientists (six PhD graduates and 10 postdoctoral research fellows) who now are actively pursuing scholarly careers and advancing science related to transitions and aging. An additional seven students are expected to complete their doctoral degrees in nursing within the next two years. The primary goal of this renewal application is to train additional highly qualified nurse scientists who will generate, disseminat and translate new knowledge with a unique focus on improving the care experience, health and quality of life outcomes of a growing population of chronically ill older adults as they experienc common and difficult transitions in health and healthcare. In addition to preparing scholars to address the significant human and economic challenges associated with assisting this increasingly diverse and vulnerable population to achieve their health goals, this renewal will: capitalize on the strong foundation in science contributed by program faculty members, build upon an established collaboration between faculty members in two of Penn Nursing's research centers (the New Courtland Center for Transitions and Health and the Center for Integrative Science in Aging), employ innovative inter-professional mentorship and training models that engage preeminent scholars throughout Penn, offer trainees unparalleled opportunities to learn sophisticated and emerging research methods, and place a new emphasis in preparing future scholars who can rigorously translate science to have an impact on clinical practice and health policy. During this five year renewal, four pre-doctoral students and four postdoctoral research fellows will be appointed annually. The goals of the proposed training program align with each of NINR's strategic priorities as well as the Department of Health and Human Services' strategic goal of optimizing the health and quality of life for individuals with multiple chronic conditions